The Bullets Of War
by Kudo2315
Summary: Conan Is Out To Destroy The Black Organization Once And For All But They Find Out His Identity Both Send The Bullets Of War Now His Friends Join The Battle And Lead To Confessions Scars.Identity's Revealed Now The Here Is The Six Bullets Of War
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:They Send The First Bullet

Conan Is Now 14 The Antidote Is Not Perfect So He Gave Up On Ran And Over The Last Couple Years He Started Liking Ai Now He Is In Love With Her He Is A Great Detective Now People Still Wonder If He Is Shinichi's Brother Because How They Look The Same And Love Holmes Etc. Ran Is Now Married To Eisuke And They Have 1 Kid Same WIth Kazuha And Heiji,And Kaito And Aoko(Became Friends After They Found Out They Are Chasing The Same Organization)Ayumi Is Now Dating Mitsuhiko Because The Both Know Conan And Ai Like Each Other Ok Everyone Knows Now The Party Starts With Rans 24th Party

*Ran's Birthday Party  
Conan:Ran-neechan Happy Birthday  
He Handed Her A present  
Ran:Thanks Conan What Is It  
Conan:Open It And Find Out  
She Opens It Ran Gasp In Aww Same With The Guest It Was A Necklace With A Picture If Her And Friends  
Ran:Conan You Shouldnt Have  
Conan:No Problem Ran-Neechan  
Ran Gives Him A Hug But He Doesnt Blush Because He Loves Au  
Conan:Okay I'm going to talk to Heiji and Kaito(sorry idk about there adult names which kids tell them someone help me there)  
Ran:Okay Conan  
Then He Runs Off  
Eisuke:Good Kid  
Ran:He Is  
Back To Conan  
Conan:Ya Haittior and kaito  
Both in sync:Yo  
Heiji:So Wassup Kudo With You giving her that necklace I thought you told us you like ai  
Kaito:Ya  
Conan:Baka It's A Friendship necklace and who said I like ai  
Kaito:Your So Predictable On Love We See It When Your Around Her  
Heiji:Yup Kudo  
Conan:Shut up  
Kaito:Look He Is Blushing  
Heiji:Told You Kudo Your Predictable  
Conan:Shut Up  
Then There Is A Knock At The Door  
Conan:Be Back Gotta Go See  
Kaito:Come Back Fast  
Then Conan Answers The Door it's a mailman  
Mailman:Are You Conan  
Conan:Yea Why?  
Mailman:I Got A Package For You  
Conan:What is It  
Mailman:I Don't Know Mailmen Can't Open Packages  
Conan:Ohh I Forgot Hehe  
Mailman:It's Okay Here Sign This  
Conan Signs His Signature then the mailman hands him the package  
Mailman:Have A Good Day  
Conan:you Too  
Then He Turns Around To Ai Ayumi aoko kazuha and ran  
Ran:Conan What Is That  
Conan:I Dont Know  
Ayumi:You Sure  
Conan:Yes  
Ai:Its Not Good To Lie Edogawa  
Conan:Bakas I'm Not Lying  
Ran:okay  
Conan:Ran-neechan I'm going up to open it just incase it important I don't want anybody to see it  
Ran:Okay Conan  
Conan:Be Down In A Little  
Conan Then Runs To His Room  
Conan:What could be in here it kinda heavy heh I should open it and see  
He Opens it and finds a bottke of gin and a recorder his eyes widen as he hears the message Recieved  
Recorder:Conan Edo No Kudo Shinichi I Know Who You Are Heh Its Kinda Funny To See And 24 year old in the body of a 14 year old I can't believe You Been Alive this long but don't matter you won't be soon because I'm going to kill you and everybody you love but know your first this recorder is going to explode in 5 sec goodbye great detective ahahaha  
Then it end Conan runs for cover then BOOM  
5 Secs Before explosions Downstairs  
Ayumi:I Wonder What Was In That Package  
Aoko:Me Too  
Ran:it just cloths maybe  
Sonoko:but he has a lot of clothes  
Ran:But He Is Parents Are in America remember they send him cloths that are better  
Sonoko:Oh Ye  
But Before She Could Finish The Bomb Went off  
Ran:Was That A Expolsion  
Heiji:Yes We Gotta Get everyone out of here now  
Everyone nods and runs out  
Heiji:Is Everone Here  
Ran:I Think So  
Ayumi:What About Conan  
Heiji:What He Is In There  
Ayumi:Ya He Went To Open A Package  
Heiji:That Could Have Been The Bomb  
Everyone What  
Heiji:Yes in his thoughtsCmon Kudo  
Then They Here Coughing Conan comes the stairs limping with the left side of his face burned and a bloody face  
Ran:Conan  
Conan:I'm sorry ran-ne  
Before he could finish he drops to the floor  
Ran:Conan  
Heiji Checks His Pulse  
Heiji:Just Passed Out  
Everyone Sighs In Relif  
Heiji:Call An Ambulance We Need To Get Him To A Hospital Fast Or Else  
Then Ran Calls 110 The Ambulance is there in 5 mins they take the bloody Conan to a hospital  
Then When Everyone Is Gone A Silver Haired Man smirks as he looks at a burned down house  
Vodka:Did We Do It _Aniki_  
Gin:No Knowing Him He Survived  
Vodka:_Aniki _So We Go To The hospital and kill him

Gin:No I Want Him 100 Percent When Is Fights Me Vodka Don't Tell the boss about this

Vodka:Yes _Aniki_ So You Want A War With The FBI

Gin:Yes I Just Shot The First Bullet Now They Must Try To Shoot The Second Let's Go

Then They Leave In Gin's Porsche 356A To Headquarters


	2. Author Note

Hello People Reading This Okay I Got A Question Which Do You Like

:Bla bla bla

ai:Bla Bla Bla

or 2

bla bla said conan

bla bla said ai with her smirk

i like number 1 because its kinda easy for new writers so ya can somebody tell me the why number 2 is liked more


	3. Bullet Of Identity

Conan Was Rushed To The Hospital He Was Rushed into surgery when he got there the doctors suffered burns and blood loss right now he is asleep

I Wonder When He Is Going To Waked Up Said Ayumi With Sadness in her voice

I'm Wondering Who Would Do That To Him said ran with a questing tone

I Know Who Said Ai,Heiji,And Kaito In Their Heads

Then Shinichis Parents Came In The Waiting Rooms With Heijis Parents and Kaitos Mom,and eri  
Mr And Mrs Kudo Said Ran

Well We Heard About The Accident And Since He Is Our Relative We Are Worried said Yukiko

What About You Mom Said Ran

Well I Heard On The News So I Was Worried Said Eri

Okay But About You Mom said kaito with a eyebrow raised

Ohh I Cant Just Come Say Hi To My Son And I Was Worried too said kaitos mom

Ok Said Kaito

So How Is He Doing Said Yusaku

Well Said Heiji but was cut of by ai

They said he made it but he suffered blood loss and burns they said they will call us when he wakes up ai said with a little sadness

Then The Doctor Walked

So Is He Up Said Heiji And Kaito in sync

Yes But There Is Permant Damage

What Do You Mean By That Said Kazuha

Well In The Explosion he left eye was burned he can see out of it but there is a scar there now I'm sorry  
It's Okay Doc You Tried Your Best Said Ran With Sadness In Her Voice

You Wanna See him Said The Doctor  
All Them Noded And The Walked To His Room But When The Got There They Overhead on conversion

*Conans Room

So Its Them Said Akai

Yes It Seems Like They Want A War Said Conan with anger

Well They Want it they got it so which member sent you the message said akai with a questioning voice

Gin Said Conan

Hmm He Always Wants The Attention Well I Gotta Go See You Said Akai  
Goodbye said Conan waving

Then He Exited Out A Different Door

Outside The Room

Ai's Eyes Widen As She Heard His Name

Whos Gin Said Genta

Isn't That A Alcohol Said Mitsuhiko

Yes Isn't He To Young For That Said Kazuha

But Why His Saying That And Who Is Them Said Ran

Kudo What's going on said Heiji and kaito in their heads

Well We Should Go In Said Aoko

Ohh Yes Let's Go Said Kaito

Then the went in to find Conan deep in thought looking out the window

Umm Conan Hey Said Ayumi

Then He Turned Around They All Saw His Scar it was on his left eye(sorta looked like akai's scar)

Conan Does It Hurt said ayumi with sadness in her eyes

Umm Well No It Only Hurt when it was burned but I'm okay now

Ok Said Ayumi Then She Hugged Him Which Got A Glare From Mitsuhiko

When She Saw It She Let Go

Well I Got To Talk To The Pipsqueak in private said Heiji

Same here said kaito

Well me too said Yusaku

Me too said agasa

Then they all went into the restroom and left everyone wondering what are the talking about

*In The Restroom

So Kudo It Was That Organization

Yes Hattori they want a war between the FBI and them

What so do they know who you are

Yes Same With You They Said They Know About Us Idk How but they know

So my son what are going to do you know they heard about that conversation with somebody

Who Conan said looking puzzled

Everyone Out there said agasa

Shit Conan said in a whisper

So Kudo What Are You Going To Do Said Heiji  
Well Its time I come clean

Wait you don't mean said kaito

Yes I do I reaval my true self same with you Conan said

Are You Sure Said Agasa

Yes doc I'm Sure He said

So I guess we should go out and explain everything said his dad

Yes Let's Get Going

Then They walked out

Everybody should sit down please said conan in a serious tone  
Everyone sat down  
Okay let's me explain it and don't say anything until I'm done he  
Said

Okay That Guy Who Gave Me The Bomb Is Codename gin he is part

Then he was Interupted by Ai

Don"t say it you know the dangers of telling them

I know I have too I'm sorry Haibara said Conan  
Well like I said he is part of a evil org that shrunk me

What do you mean by shrunk said kazuha

My Real Name Is Kudo Shinichi  
Everyone gasp that didnt know

Wait what do you mean how did you shrink said eri

Well a drug called aptx 4869 the creator of that drug is ai Haibara real name Shiho Miyano

But when they didn't tell me what happened I decide to end it all I try taking the same drug as Kudo but instead shrunk I escaped but I went to look for Kudo I thought maybe we are in the same situation but before I could ring his doorbell I collapsed and agasa found me and took me in said aiShe is the same age as me if you remember Akemi that's her sis she tried getting ai out of that damn org but they back stabbed her and killed her said Conan

Ya Well Now they Know Who Me and kaito are

What do you mean by kaito said aoko

Well my dad is the original kaito kid he worked for the org to find a gem call pandora it suppose to grant immortality but when he didnt help they killed him when I found out about everything I took his role to find pandora and destroy it  
Everyone gasp again

So they know your Idenity said sato

The police walked in

Wait Why Are You Here Said Ran

Well We Heard About Conan Said Megure

Yes said conan

I knew you were to smart at that young age said takagi

I know but in there message they said they want a war so it's time to end it all

So Can We Help said all they guys

Yes but you know this is dangerous you might not make it

They all nod

Well I Think We should be going home doc is it alright if we sleep at you house said Shinichis mom

Yes I don't mind everyone wants too right said agasa

They all say yes but have to get cloths first

They all are about when ai ask Conan something

Umm Kudo Is It If Alright if I stay here with you she said blushing

Umm Yes You Got Any pajamas

Yes It In Your Backpack we brought said

Okay said Conan

Okay you guys can leave said ai everyone walked out but kaito gave a whistle which he got a glare by ai  
Ai got dressed her and Conan are facing back to back them they went to sleep

Goodnite Conan Or Shinichi

Conan Blushed And Said Goodnight Shiho Miyano

How do Conan and ai wake up next chp the confession bullet The war is about to begin


	4. Chapter 4

(To The People Reading mind If you review i'm wondering how i'm doing thank you for reading)

The Bullet Of Confession The War Shall Begin

He Woke Up Hugging Something When He Saw What It Was he Blushed

She So Pretty When She's Asleep said Conan

I wonder if she feel the same he thought

Then he kissed her an the head and feel back asleep

*10 Mins Later She Woke Up Hugging something she blushed too

He So Cute When He Is Asleep Ai Said

I Wonder If He Feels The Same She Thought Then She Kissed Him on The Cheek then she feel asleep in his arms

They Both Were Awoken By A Flash It Was Yukiko's Camera

Ahh Conan Screamed falling of the bed

Ai Turned Red

It Was Yukiko Holding A Camera

My My What Were Two Doing Last Nite Said Kaito With A Grin

Conan Got Back up And got His Bed

Ugh Nothing We Just Feel Asleep Said Conan Blushing

Ohh Then Why Were You Two Holding Each Other Hmmm Said Heiji

Like I Said We Didn't Do Nothing Ai And Conan Said In Sync

They Looked At Each Other And Blushed

Wow Look They A Redder Than A Tomato Said Genta

Wow He Is Always been popular with the ladies like me Haahah Said Korgo

Eri Punched Him In The Stomach

Please Dear She Said

Oww I Was Just Playing Heheh Said Korgo

Umm Well We Wanna Talk To Kudo Alone Said Heiji

Heiji,kaito,Genta,mituskio,kaito,korgo,and his dad dragged him to the restroom after they closed the door all the girls surrounded ai

So Did He Confess to You Ai-Chan Said Ayumi

Ya Was My Son Romantic said his mom

When Are You Going On A Date Said Ran

You Do Make A Cute Couple Said Eri

True said aoko and kazuha

No He Has Not I Only Kissed Him On the Cheek when he was asleep that's all okay said ai in a sad tone

Oh All Them said

*In Restroom

So You Confessed Kudo Said Heiji

Ya tell us what she said so kaito

Nope Well I Was Going To Ask Her On A Date Because I Get Out Today Said Conan

That Was Fast said agasa

Well I'm In Perfect Health do I recovered fast said Conan

Ohh Said Agasa

Well Son Do You Money For This Date and a suit we can go buy said Yusaku

Yes Said Conan

When are you going to ask her said Mitsuhiko

Well Can You Get Your Girls Out Of the room Conan said

Ok They All Said

Then The Went Back Out Them They told the girls conan need to talk to ai alone then they knew why

So Umm Haibira said Conan blushing

Yes Kudo She said

Umm Well I'm Getting Out Today And I Was Wondering If You Wanna Go On A Date he said all red

I can't believe he asked ai said in her head

Well Umm I Guess she said all red

Yes Then He Hugged he then he let go all Red ai was too

They Looked away from each other

You Guys Can Stop Eavesdropping said Conan

Everyone Then feel the door they were suprised and all ran after ai gave them a glare

That Night Conan was released he took ai to we're his dad asked his mom to marry him ai were a red dress that reached her knees Conan gasped at the sightConan wear a black tux Conans mom drove them little did they Conan she planted a bug so everyone Can hear the confession(now here we go)

Thanks Kudo for dinner ai said

No problem can we talk on the roof said Conan

Hmm ok she said

They paid for the bill and went upstairs

*Rooftop

Kudo Ai Said

Yes He Said

Thanks For Everything for protecting me for standing up and much more she said

Ai I Gotta Tell You Something

Same Here She Said

I Love You The Both Said In Sync

They looked eye to eye

I loved you since I first met you but when I found out ran was your I knew I couldn't have you but when I could not find the cure I had little hope she said

Ai I Loved You For a while to when ran broke up with me i wanted to end it but then you were there for me you were always there you understand me like nobody else I love you said Conan

They looked eye to eye again they moved closer until their lips met it was a long passionate kiss after it was done fireworks went off saying ai Edogawa she blushed

So your mom helped you she said

I did not even know well I should have expected he said

Your mom Likes The Full Show she said

Yes You Should Have Known He Said

They Held Hands As They Watched The Fireworks

I love you Shiho

I love you Shinichi

*Back At Agasa's Everyone Cheered

Yes He Did It Said Heiji

Boy My Son Is Romantic Said Yukiko

Indeed Said Eri

Yup Just Like Us Said Kogoro And Yusaku

But Then Their Wives Hit Them On The Head

Sure Said Eri And Yukiko

Wow I Always Knew Those Two Had Something Going On But The Make A Cute Couple Said Sonoko

Yes They Do They Are Both Smart,They Are Equal Challenged Said Kaito

Your Right Said Aoko ANd Kazuha

Everyone Nodded

Good Luck Conan And Ai Said The Mitsuhiko And Ayumi

Good Luck With Her Shinichi Have Fun Said Ran

*The Next Moring Conan Recieved a call

Hello said Conan

Oh cool kid well we got there main headquarters location

What where he said

I send you them okay she said okay

Okay bye he said

Then He Called everyone to meet at agasas house he told them about the location and FBI is ready to fight korgo,Heiji,kaito,every guy police officer that Conan knows,his dad,Heijis dad,etc all said they want to help and the girls should stay here they agreed to stay

Next Chapter The War shall begin its bloody there is going to be returns,the leader is Revailed,and who is this girl helping are hero could it be someone's mom oooooo all in the next chp the bullet of destiny


	5. Chapter 5

The Bullet Of Destiny

Agasas House

Jodie Gave Them Suits like the swat teams wear and m16s with a revolvers,A Couple Of grenades

Wow I Feel Like In The Army Said Genta Excited pointing his gun

Kids should not be pointing guns we don't want any causalitys before we even start this said kogoro angry

Well At Least It comfortable said takagi

That's what you think I wish they had a bigger size thought Megrue

I Like These Guns Said Hakuba

So Son Are You Ready to fight for your love Said Yusaku

Yes Indeed Dad Same With Everyone Said Conan With His smirk

Then Jodie came in with camel and black

Okay I'm going over the plans

She Then Pulled Out A Map

Okay Alpha Will Be The Sniper They Will Cover Team H And B

Team B Then will then proceed in and take out the first flank of them then team h will hit the top of the headquarters(team h is Conan andthem)she said

Then we get the most dangerous group of them said Conan in determination

Yes You Will Jodie said

Then there was Knock the door

Hmm Who Is That Everyone is here?Jodie question

He Is Here. Said Conan with his smirk

Who Everyone said wondering

Come in screamed Come in

Then Came In Akai

Everyone that knew him gasped in shock

Shuu Said Jodie In Tears

She Ran And Hugged Him He Gave A Sweet Smile

I Thought You Were Dead Said Camel

Well Me And Conan Faked it in order for me to get in the main headquarters who you think sent the message said akai

So That Was Said Jodie

Yes It Was he said

So Why Didn't You Tell Us same James black

If I Did They Will Find Out Something is going on

Oh Ok Said Black

But I'm Helping I'm going to be part of team h said akai

Everyone Noded In Agreement then they all said bye to their loved ones

Good Luck Mitsuhiko Said Ayumi *the she gave him a kiss

I will he said

Heiji you better come back alive said kazuha

I will I can't leave the girl I love he said then he gave her a kiss

Kaito Please Come Back With That Smirk Of Yours said aoko

I will aoko I promise he said giving that smirk and kissed her

Eisuke Please Take Care Of yourself said ran

I Will I love you ran mouri said Eisuke then he kissed her

Let's Go Conan Said With Sadness In His Voice Because He Seen all this

Shin-Chan Your Making Me Proud you better come back alive Yukiko was in tears

I will mom he said

Then He Hugged Her

Good luck Shinichi also her catch he threw him a belt and his skateboard I improved them said agasa

Thanks Doc He Said

Then Conan hugged him

Thanks for always being there for me agasa Conan said

Your welcome you always like a son to me Shinichi said agasa in tears

Your Like A Brother To Me Shinichi take care and be safe ran told him in tears

Then she hugged him

I will sis he told her

Let's Go Now But Before They Could Leave Someone Screamed his name

He Turned Around to fun ai in tears

Ai What Are You Doing here he told her

Please come back safe Conan or Shinichi the she have him a hug

The she was suprised when he kissed her

I love you shiho he said

I love you Shinichi now be safe she said

Then He Got In The Hummer with Heiji and kaito

The Headquarters the black org was suiting up they knew the FBI was coming

*Inside The Bosses Room

So Aniki You ready Vodka told his partner  
Yes Vodka but are you ready boss he told both of them  
The Boss Stood Up it was Kiyonaga Matsumoto(gasp I knew it)  
Heehe it seems they are here but everyone gets to watch the great Kudo Shinichi die an live tv see that camera gin he sai pointing  
Yes it's a camera from kir gin said  
Well it happens to glitch the tv to make it turn on and watch this room on every tv in Japan is going to watch his death even his girlfriend said the boss  
Hmm I Cant Wait gin did with his evil smirk  
Indeed said the boss  
And the both laughed

*Back To Conan Story

BOOM

What Was Said Heiji

The Car Stopped they got out to seen a car was blown up

They know we are here team a take that part of the forest and snipe them team b and h rush in let's go

They were rushing

Then Ahh A Soldier was shot

Shit boom akai blew the enemy back

Keep going said akai

Team A said you ready to go up said Jodie

Inside The Headquarters(it's a 6 level place

Crap the elevator is out Conan said

Well we will rush up the stairs Said kaito

2nd floor was the easy members

Damn we are surrounded said Heiji

Go up to the next floor me and the police we hold them off

said Megrue

Conan nods

Goodluck he said

3rd floor came out the kendo champ he suppoly the best in the world

Here* He Threw Heiji a sword *now fight we he said

Kudo I'm Going To Hold Him Off Go Now

Goodluck Heiji he said

See you Shinichi Heiji said

Conan smiles

4th floor it was dark the spider came out

SPIDER said kaito

Heheeh the great kids son and hakuba time to die he said

We will hold him said kaito and hakuba

Goodluck Conan said again

(lol Conan says Goodluck to everyone is that bad)

5th level

Came out 2 men they were buff

Go son said yusaku

Dad said Conan

Go I'll help him said kogoro

Okay Goodluck you too

You too the both said in sync

Back To Heiji

Man This guy is tough he thought

Hehe i expected you to be tough

I am Heiji said with a smirk

Never ever leave your feet unplaced because this can happen he said

Heiji swiped his feet which caused the enemy to fall then Heiji kicked him in the head which knocked him out cold

Hmm he was a good fighter through Heiji

Then the police came up

They weren't even tough said takagi

Yup said Nakamori

Now let's go up Sid heiji

Kaito level

Shit hakuba is out kaito said

Heheh die kid

Kaito feel something cold in back of his head then he heard Ahhhh

He looked to see his dad knocked him out

Dad said kaito happy

Son I missed you he said

Then they hugged when the police come up they saw it was kids level

You guy beat your enemy said kaito

Yup They All Said

Now Let's Go Up To The Next Level

Also this is my dad Toichi kaito grinned

5th level  
Man those guys weren't easy said kogoro  
Yup that one nearly got me thanks for getting my back said yusaku  
No problem kogoro said cheering  
Damn Said Heiji  
Whoa they are huge said takagi  
You took them out said kaito  
Well that's our heros son and his bestfriends said Toichi  
Long time no see brother said yusaku  
They hugged  
Wait your brother that means me and Kudo are cousins said kaito  
Yup you are said Toichi

Let's go said Heiji

6th level  
Conan and akai were attacked by vodka and top soldiers akai was knocked out and left vodka pointing his gun at Conan

Goodbye you bastard he said

Then boom vodka was dropped to the floor he was suprised to see vermouth she told him she was helping him all along and wish to be letfree Conan agreed

Conan opened the door to find gin and the boss then the boss pushed to camera to start the glitch

Back At Agasa everyone was sitting

Then the tv turned on it had a pic of Conan and a sliver hair man

Is That Conan Said Ran

Yes It is said agasa

Wait who is that said kazuha

Gin ai said

Everyone turned to here

That's the one who shrunk him the one that killed my sister said ai

My son will make sure he get justice said yukiko

Everyone nodedd and turned back to watch it all over Japan people stop what they were doing to watch what was going on

Back To Headquarter Heiji and them found the room but it was hard to open they gave up and are waiting they saw a tv and are nowwatching what unfolds

Back To The Main Room

Who the crap are you you are the leader of this Organzation and killed countless people so reval your self Conan said angry

Then The boss revealed his self

Kiyonaga Matsumoto Conan was shocked

Yup It's Me I made this Organization to get drug deals and people who deserve to die and with me being the main boss of the police I covered everything the boss smiled

So that's how you do it Conan said

Then Gin Grabbed Him Conan shocked was punched by Kiyonaga matsumoto the boss was beating him senseless Conan was bleeding on his head was bleeding and mouth everyone was shocked to see him giving the detective a beating everyone jaw drooped

Agasa house  
Please stop said ayumi  
Ran And everyone was crying  
He has to stop soon said ran  
Please Shinichi fight out said ran  
Outside the door  
Kudo Heiji was in tears seeing his friend take a beating  
C'mon he has to stop soon said kaito  
Back In Room The Boss Had Stop Beating Him And Picked Him Up By The Throat And Threw Him against the wall  
Well This Detective is tough said gin  
He is said the boss well gin take care of him I'm going to rest  
Okay gin said  
Gin walked over to him gin was about to throw a punch when Conan shot him dead in the middle of his eyes  
That's for shiho and her family  
Well well it seem it's us two left Said the boss  
The boss pulled out his revolver now they both are looking face to face like a old fashion standoff  
Well let's see who dies first said Conan  
The boss shot and missed his 5 first bullets and so did Conan

Sorry for the cliffhanger lol I have to save it for the last chapter the last silver bullet

So Who Do You Think Got Shot


	6. Author Notes

Hello Detective Conan Readers Well Sorry For The Late Update My Computer Erased The Finishing Chapter Well Im Nearly Done Writing It I Wanna Now Should I Upload It Friday Or Saturday And Thanks For Reviewing can you tell me how i did


	7. Chapter 7

Conan was holding his chest after being shot

Hmm it looks like your not going to  
make it out alive the boss told him

Then He Walked over a punched him which sent Conan flying against a wall before he got up the boss kicked him in the stomach over and over Conan started coughing out blood

Agasa House

Everyone was watching conan get beat again

Cmon please he has been beat two time already said kazuha

But he is sure taking it aoko told them

My Son Is Sure Tough yukiko

My brother is going to beat him ran said well wiping her tears

Ayumi And Everyone Nodded In Agreement

Everyone turned to ai she was crying

Kudo Please I Gave You That Bullet

Everyone Jaws Dropped

What Do You Mean said Agasa

Well when I hugged him I dropped a bullet I had in which my sister gave me before she died she told them

Let's hope he finds it said ran

Everyone nodded in agreement again

Back To Headquarters  
Conan Could Not Take Anymore he was so close to death then he heard something metal hit the floor when he looked he seen a bullet he picked it and it said a+s(akemi and shiho)

Oh How I Love Her He Said To Himself

Them Conan gave him a kick into jaw which sent the boss stumbling back  
He wiped blood from his mouth

Wow now it seems you wanna come fight back the boss said

Conan got up and wiped the blood from his mouth

Yes I do Conan told him  
Now it's time for you to say he said showing him the bullet then he put it in his gun and pointed it at him

Well if I'm going to die you should to the boss proclaimed

Wait do conan questioned him

He open something on his which had a button

Well see this it's a self destruct button which will blow up this building in 10 mins he told conan

He then pushed it well goodbye he said

I respected you before all this I still have some respect for you Conan told him

He smirked and told Conan shoot me

Conan shot the bullet which hit him in between the eyes he dropped to the floor dead

Conan look at his body and said goodbye

9 mins until self-destruct said a voice

Crap Conan Thought

He Tried Opening the doors

Dammit Why Won't These Doors Open it must unlock with a special key it must be somewhere in here Conan said putting his hand on his chin thinking

His Desk He Proclamied

He walked over to his desk and stared looking through files until he seen a familiar name

Shiho Miyano  
Age:17(I like her the same age as shinichi)  
CN:Sherry  
Realtives  
Akemi:Dead,killer gin  
Sophie:age 14,location  
He Looked at it in shock but come to his sense when he heard

1 min until self destruct  
He looked down said it was his time  
Then he went to the camera and said

Well this is goodbye I love everyone im sorry I can make it to the celebration of bringing down this damn org heh well at last I vowed to protect you from gin and them I my vow is complete I love you Ai haibara  
And I hope to see you later he winked and showed his famous smirk goodbye he then shut off the camera

10 secs until self destruction  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1...boom it was done the building collapsed after

Outside  
KUDO Heiji screamed for his best friend

Detective said kaito

Brat said kogoro

My nephew said toichi

My Son Is gone said Yusaku

Everyone looked down said they knew they last a great hero and they a got on their knee to pay tribute

Agasa house

Everyone was in tears

No Poor Kid Said kazuha

Why Him said aoko

My brother is gone said ran

Shinichi no said agasa

Conan said Ayumi

Not my son why him said yukiko

Why him everyone I love is taken away from me akemi,my parents,and now him why why why said Ai crying

Then ran got up and hugged her ai was shocked at first and embraced her everyone hugged each other until the guys came home and they hugged their love ones and now the black org was destroyed thanks to Conan r document here...


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue:

1 month later was Conan funeral they had a month later because they wanted everyone to heal from the battle everyone was their his parents,the mouirs,Agassi,the detective boys,ai,kaitlin and aoko and their friends,Heiji and kazuha,every police officer Conan knew,toichi his wife,and the FBI,and people who he helped through the years like cases,etc.

They 6 guys who carried His casket to its holding place was Heiji,kaito,takagi,camel,akai,and the guy with scar,

Today we are here to say goodbye to a noble hero he was a great detective,friend,brother,and lover said the priest

Eisuke Why My Brother ran told him in tears while holding him  
He looked down and did not want to say anything

Kaito Your Crying Said Aoko

Yes I am I lost a good friend he told her hugging her

Heiji you are crying to

He smiled rembering all the case solved togther and then hugged kazuha

Everyone was crying  
Then they buried his casket

Ai are you alright all the girls said

She was crying and hugged ran the everyone had one big group hug and they left saying they will always visit

Airport  
Are you sure you want to do this vermouth told him

Yes I got to find ai's sister this might give me more Time said Conan

Vermouth healed him and his is wearing stitches only After the explosion

Flashback  
It was only 7 secs until the explosion  
Goodbye  
Then he seen something a vent in which he sled down where the river was he was knocked out on impact vermouth saved him and healed him he thanked her and told the plan to find Ai's sister she agreed and bought two tickets to London  
*Flashback end

Flight 4869 to London is boarding

Well we should go said vermouth

Let's he told her

They boarded it and the flight went off into they sunset  
END!'  
How do you like it hmmmmm well it's not over its going to continue in the next story:  
Sherlock vs Moriarty


End file.
